Unforseen
by KindredWriter
Summary: Divergent path birthed from premature truth.


_A/N: Okay. So. I've always felt bad for Nu, wished she got a happy ending and made up with Ragna- but that hope dissolved as the series went on and… we all know how their tale ended -_-. Unsatisfied, I thought back to the roots, and let me say this is… kind of a mess and did NOT end up the way I originally planned. It's sort of a Deus Ex Machina, and you don't need a fine-tooth comb to see it, that's your only warning. I don't know what else to call it, but I guess you'll know when you read, or __**if**__ you read- I dunno *shrugs*. Anyway, while this did not yield the end result I had in mind, I didn't mind the outcome. I still got what I wanted, er, kinda…_

* * *

**Unforeseen**

**By KindredWriter**

* * *

As the 13th Prime Field Device descended, booted and battle-ready, a strange sensation assailed him. The imbalance of space caused by the cauldron's activation or the identical person of his sister which drove him to madness last they crossed paths- a disgraceful, disgusting turn of events that haunted him to this day -not responsible.

Briefly, he teetered, vision blurry. The wounds inflicted by Hakumen were serious, sure, and thanks to his Ookami, would not heal via Azure Grimoire, but neither that, the abundant blood loss or prolonged exposure to an activated cauldron- resilience to thick levels of seithr and its effect made stronger by his right appendage -were to blame for his abrupt fatigue.

Vision impaired gradually returned to focus, this vertigo akin the one he experienced after battling his younger brother yet different, on the cusp of dream and reality. His consciousness slipped as if an outsider tried to possess his vessel. Consequently, an ache pulsed through his head when he shook it to dispel the whir; blistering heat seared from within. With great effort he fought against the unknown force, but his continued struggle only further enervated himself as he began to asphyxiate, garnering the attention of the awakened Nu, but all who watched from the "audience".

…

Rachel observed the odd happening from her moonlit Victorian-Halloween style home, populated with freshly clipped roses and jack-o'-lanterns. Time and time again the vampire noble oversaw this play (she called it), every line memorized out of sheer boredom and saw this occur not once within the other iterations.

Terumi could not be the culprit, even he not fool enough to intervene on the phenomena like she. Still, she scanned for him… nothing. Whatever affliction ailed him had not been Terumi's doing, sure the serpent oversaw this just as perplexed as she, and detecting not a hint of Tagamagahara's tampering either worried her.

Over a century of living, a century wasted sitting in the audience of this tired "show" unable to fully interact with the starring cast. In the past she thought the role of Observer to be a title of pride and took the mantle and succeeded her father proudly, compensated with an overwhelming power in addition to her own at the cost of freedom. Now did she regret that choice.

For all its worth, it was no more than a hefty title to her and she would give anything to rid it, but she wouldn't. Rachel could do not but spectate and hope, it didn't matter how thin or unattainable, she kept the prayer of change. Despite his pre-ordained path etched into the annals of time she held fast to her convictions and confidence in him that he would usher great change and destroy the disgusting order which gripped this world. It was all she could do.

Her heart ached watching her cherished one suffer countless deaths forced to part and re-encounter and cheer him on to believe everything will work out despite knowing what fate awaited him. Then her eyes widened to the events that enfolded.

…

'_**I am thou, thou art I…'**_

Ragna was ready to crush his head. "Who… the hell… are you…!?" he ground out, and as his mind stretched thin losing any semblance of reality and dream as if one and the same, he buckled to his knees. Mouth ajar, helpless soul imprisoned in the unbearable shell of his body and shook with a potent surge. He gasped from the suddenness of the shock allied by a powerful force and became an indefatigable rollercoaster of emotion. Visions appeared, forced into him- events to come and him the focus. But it wasn't just him. Others who he knew and didn't know but soon to meet appeared, their fates becoming known to him, as were their "ends".

'_**You wish to break free of this cursed cycle, yet haven't the strength to do so. How terribly amusing.'**_

"Screw… you!" Ragna fists cratered the runic floor. He tried to rise to contend with the activated Murakumo Unit, but did so in vain. All he could manage was a twitch here and there fighting to free himself from the contemptable force circulating contamination through his body. _Azure, Central Fiction- _what the hell was this thing blabbering on about?! And amid his struggles and onslaught of memories and events he knew nothing of but had him at its center, he saw Nu; the girl's face devoid of emotion, bandaged and broken in what appeared to be a room... And it was his fault.

'_**If you so desire, I shall grant you the power to avoid demise and break through this crisis.'**_

Flickers of azure flame formed a rising billow and a prompt calm washed over him as his body gave in, resolute to avoid the "possibility" he saw. Blue instead of black ruptured from his grimoire and transfigured into a sort of mist that spiraled wildly into tendrils of azure more akin to flame than seithr- the surge of the power frightening and gratifying, but he could not risk addiction.

'_**Hmph. Very well, I have heeded your resolve.' **_

Free from pain and agony Ragna stood and unslung his blade. A deceptively innocent smile twisted Nu's lips as she extended her arms for a hug. A plume of dust rose from the ground being impaled by the massive sword behind Nu blocked Ragna's vision. Once cleared, Nu had equipped her Murakumo armor and her blades floated behind her, arranged like wings.

Tension thickened the air; extraordinary power billowed from both persons and formed a harsh maelstrom. Then it stopped.

Before keen eyes augmented further by the otherworldly power she vanished, but he kept track of her and leaned his blade against his back to parry a kick. Nu did not appear frustrated or undeterred, she smiled and giggled and carried on her onslaught of swift kicks, pedals, and _**Sickle Storms.**_

Nimble, almost effortless he evaded and noticed a bevy of interdimensional portals, and by the time she back off, they surrounded him. Red swords emerged in legions to impale and skewer him, and like she before, he flashed out of sight. However, unlike Ragna, his whereabouts were unknown but soon cast aside as a mighty blow to her gut sent her spiraling upward through a support beam into the ceiling, indented in it. Painfully coughed up blood and slowly slipped out thanks to gravity, her armor crumbled away like glass during her descent into the ground.

Ragna slowly unclenched his fist and ambled over to the twitching Nu, sure he used enough power to wound and not kill. He watched the Murakumo Unit fail to prop up and spluttered blood, her once formidable suit of armor in pieces and unsalvageable, even by Him. And for the first time since his arrival and her awakening her psychotic persona appeared on full display, in utter denial of her defeat- bested with a single punch, no less.

Nu looked up and flinched, his towering person sending fear through her being as the blissful sadism she had became utter fright. She closed her eyes as he leaned in, braced for the death blow and confused when it did not come; instead, she felt warm.

Ragna knelt to her level, his arms slow wrapping about her frame, cautious not to frighten the disheveled girl as he pulled her aching body into a hug. The Murakumo tensed in his arms, deathly still and blushing from the sudden show of benevolence and compassion seen nowhere else. "You're a pain in the ass…"

"Why is Ragna…?"

"I can't change anything? Nothing I do'll mean jack shit? I can't save anyone? Bullshit." Nu gasped when he hugged her tighter, warmth like a blanket. "You won't be alone, Nu. I'm sorry." She closed her eyes and nuzzled comfortably into his neck. He stroked the back of her head, the mysterious azure flame that enveloped him now did her and acted as a healing agency, the pain whittled away in moments and enough strength returned to reciprocate the hug.

Then, it struck twelve.

New Years…

"Hahaha…! Ahahaha! Well, I'll be, Raggy. It's about. Damn. Time."

_**Fin.**_

* * *

I won't ask for reviews, as I find that demeaning.


End file.
